


Two Down.

by Daringdoublebassist



Series: Nat/Mia Shorts [10]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdoublebassist/pseuds/Daringdoublebassist
Summary: It's not safe here.





	Two Down.

“Carol Danvers?”

“Maria Hill!” 

The hand that caught and held tight to Maria’s was glowing and sparking, and attached to the one person she thought she would never live to see again. Carol beamed from her hold, and pulled hard. Just as Maria had felt her mind pop back into consciousness, her body seemed to thump back onto Earth. All at once, she felt the bruising that patchworked her skin.

“Glad to see you.” Carol told her, before she’d quite found her bearings. 

“You too.” Maria’s head cocked in bemusement. “You’re back on Earth? What happened?” It was as though her eyes were revealing the world in slow-motion, like a safety valve keeping her brain from overloading. She sighted green: trees, grass; blue: sky, Carol’s uniform; dark blurs, moving blurs. “Is everyone okay? Is Nat okay?”

“Nat?” 

She pressed itchy eyelids together, and shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Natasha.” Her vocal chords seemed thick with treacle. “Romanoff. Is she safe?” Carol’s face resolved before her, clear and calculating. She shrugged her shoulders and thumbed backwards. 

“Ask her yourself.”

“Natasha!”

Her wife was clawing at her arms and clinging to her waist before Maria quite caught her breath. They crashed together in such a way that would have been painful had it been anyone else. And her darling was crying, sobbing properly big, wet tears. 

“Mia…” She cupped Maria’s face and pressed hard into her forehead with her own. “I missed you.” The words were whispered like a prayer.

“What happened, Nat?” Now, beginning to feel some discomfort with their positioning, Maria tipped Natasha back onto her feet, cuddling her close.

“You don’t want to know.” Natasha continued to pull her down, down, down. And their lips met, and… No words were needed for the following moments. 

“Ewwww!” Fortunately, her language skills returned quickly enough as Sam Wilson shattered their reunion. “Lesbians; gross!”

“Sammy!”

Somehow, Maria felt she shouldn’t act as exasperated with Wilson as usual. Something felt off about Natasha’s greeting, like it hadn’t just been the thirty-two days since their last encounter. And when did Sam Wilson arrive; wasn’t he supposed to be in Wakanda with Nat? Were they all in Wakanda? 

Her gaze snagged on Carol; Captain Mar-vel didn’t just drop by for surprise visits. 

“Did Fury call you? What happened?” 

Natasha still held fast to Maria’s hands as she hugged Sam. Maria caught her exchanging a look with Danvers. The situation didn’t seem positive, but the tears coating Natasha’s lashes had started to dry. 

“It’s a long story. We’ll tell you on the way.” Carol gently took hold of Natasha’s shoulders and pulled, freeing Sam from near-suffocation. “Come on, kid. It’s not safe here.”

“Two down.” Natasha nodded, swaying back towards Maria like a magnet. 

“Two what?” 

“Move, Hill!” Carol addressed her now, helping Sam get his legs working again as Maria stumbled into strong arms, watching Natasha’s mouth settle into one grim line. “It’s not safe here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay on my other stories. I've had a bit of a crazy year: 12 months ago, a close family member died; then I had to take time off work for anxiety following a few incidents of work-place bullying (it's a real thing). In November, I was diagnosed with a long-term health condition; then 3 weeks later, I slipped a disc (never slip a disc - oww!), and a month on, my leg was put in plaster because it turns out my foot is broken (who knew?). I've just yesterday started a training course with the aim to move jobs in a year... 
> 
> I will finish the stories (if I survive Endgame!), and hope that you return to them, and enjoy them! Best wishes to all!


End file.
